Kamui-Kamui new life
by kyuubilord1
Summary: crossover challenge from mellra.


This is a challenge by mellra that I wish to try out were Naruto has the Kamui-Kamui Fruit.

(Might be a one shot)

Summary:

Naruto was born in the East Blue to Kushina Uzumaki (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero) and Minato Namikaze (the Yellow Flash), both world known pirates wanted dead or alive by the government for being two of the most dangerous pirates other than the Yonko that rule as the strongest. Naruto looks for fun and adventure while Luffy dreams of being Pirate King. What will this two do together?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto

A small sail boat was drifting out at sea in the calm waters of the "weakest" sea. On the small boat stood a young boy about 18 years old, he stood at the height of 5' 11" with golden blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and whisker marks on his tan skin. He was wearing a white overcoat over a dark orange shirt with a fox printed on it, he had black dress pants with a black belt in place and dress shoes.

It had been a month since the young man had set sail to begin the adventure of a life time. He had left a big uncharted island that none knew about where the Elemental Villages of his birth was located. It was impossible to find unless one knew the route down to the last detail or one would miss it completely no matter how big the island was.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of the famous Konoha pirate ship captain Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, both world famous and deadly. Since he was a kid and heard the stories of his parents adventures all he wanted was to have the greatest adventure of his life. He was always encouraged by his parents to become strong and make great nakama that will stay at his side.

"Yip!" came the cry from Naruto's companion Kurama the fox. Kurama was with the young Uzumaki since birth. They were the best of friends, Kurama has always stuck by his side and vice versa. The fox was young and red, barely reaching Naruto's waist in height with nine odd tails.

"Yes buddy I see it too," the blonde said. Not far they could see the place they decided that was the best in searching for a worthy crew to join. The Baratie was a restaurant that served at sea where the combat chefs worked. Naruto figured that if he were to stay there for some time he would find a good crew to join.

He set his course and waited to arrive while contemplating if he would really find his nakama in that place. 'Oh man, what I am going to do if there are no good people there? They won't let me stay for long after all, I don't have enough cash to spend for more than a few days especially considering me and Kurama's appetite? Oh well I'll just wing it.' Done thinking since it always hurt his head when he thought too much into anything, Naruto sat and waited to arrive at the most well-known restaurant in this sea.

In the Baratie

When Naruto arrived in he was very well amazed at how classy the place was. Though he had a minor argument with one of the cooks that was trying to kick his best friend out and calling it a "dirty pet," which angered the fox making it bite the chef's nose as punishment on the comment. When he showed the money to the stupid man he was cowed into giving him a table in the far corner where the two could see all that was happening.

He easily ordered 30 bowls of ramen and some raw meat for Kurama, gaining stares from everyone around, though Naruto took no notice as he was watching a small group of pirates that were laughing and making fun of a serving boy that looked about a year younger than him.

'Now those guys know how to have fun! Maybe they'll let me join there crew? They sure are interesting to watch, that is for sure. I guess I'll watch for some time to make sure they are the real deal and not some dicks that I will have to kick theirs asses to kami's realm,' he thought.

And indeed Naruto watched them and noticed that they were a fine group of people he could have fun with while on an adventure. He listened to the gossip of the people around him and found out that they were an odd but fun group with one once being a pirate hunter and the captain being the serving boy that he noticed earlier that apparently had destroyed part of the restaurant and this was his punishment for not having enough money to pay for the repairs. He decided to stay a little longer to get a good sizing of how the group worked and how strong they were.

He made the right decision and to his amusement they were making fun of the black haired boy that always ate part of the servings he was supposed to give the customers, as well as one of the blonde chefs that had a perverted streak with women always servicing them as if kami had blessed all human kind by making them. He had fun watching the ero-cook kick an arrogant ass marine and still fight with all that were mean with stupid reasons.

It was fun and all but then an escaped prisoner from the marines came and tried to force the cooks to feed him while pointing a gun, which was kind of stupid seeing as he was barely able to hold on because of underfeeding and malnutrition. Though that was not the problem, the problem that was happening now was that the ero-cook was bring food to the man.

"Oi, ero-cook why are you feeding that guy?" asked Naruto honestly curious with the pervert's actions. The other blonde got a tick mark on his forehead and tried to kick Naruto, key word he tried Naruto moved slightly left completely avoiding getting hit and shocking the cook.

"How did you- never mind. I'm giving him food because nobody deserves to starve, and my name is Sanji. Remember it blondie!" Said the cook.

"But you're blonde too"

"That is not the point!"

They were interrupted by the black haired boy. "Hey Sanji, I know that you are an amazing cook and you feeding this guy just proves it- JOIN MY CREW!" he shouted happily.

Sanji was shocked by the loud invitation but he declined with a loud "NO!" but Luffy would not take no for an answer. "Come on, we need a cook because we are heading to the Grand Line and so I can become king of the pirates!" he pleaded.

'Dang, this kid is loud but funny,' thought Naruto.

"Wait, you're heading to the Grand Line? Forget it kid, that place is way too dangerous for you. It's full of monsters, Don Krieg took an armada and he lost almost everything in a week!" the escaped pirate chimed in, nearly forgotten by the present company.

"Who is Don Krieg?" asked Luffy.

The man introduced himself as Gin and explained that the man he mentioned was his captain and that he was the strongest in the seas, though none of the guys believed him. Despite this, Luffy still mentioned that he was going to the grand line to accomplish his dream and Gin then left to get his captain while thanking Sanji for saving him.

It was slow, but sometime later they spotted a broken ship that looked like it had been through a war and barely survived on its last legs.

'No wait, those are not battle scars from a war but cuts from a sword!' Thought Naruto in shock. While he may not be overly smart, he had been in enough fights and was taught well enough to notice this. It seemed that he was not the only one to see the work of a strong swordsman because Luffy's second mate, who Naruto was sure of was named Zoro, also took in the cuts.

Gin brought in a sickly looking man that looked starved half to death. "Please give me food! Please, I have the money just give me food! Even scraps will be enough!" The man said weakly which Naruto could only guess was Don Krieg. Almost all the chefs refused to serve a dangerous man and when he was about to be kicked out when Sanji came and placed the man on a seat and gave him some food. The other workers were flabbergasted that he would feed a man that could possibly turn on them and kill them at a moment's notice and they chose to voice out their thoughts. The blonde cook chose to ignore their out cries and told them that he was a paying customer and that they were not supposed to ignore the paying clientele while saying the same thing he told Naruto and Luffy.

"Nobody deserves to starve."

Some looked down in shame but all stood firm.

"I thank you for the meal. Now, I have five hundred men on the ship that are all starving and need food. We will also be needing a ship, so this one will do," Don Krieg said darkly as he knocked Sanji aside.

That made everyone angry including Naruto, who couldn't stand the man's sudden cocky attitude. So he decided to teach him a small lesson.

"Oi, you weak little metal man of shit, get the hell out of here before I kick your ass!" he shot out at Krieg.

Naruto's statement shocked everyone but made Don furious, making him turn an ugly shade of purple.

"You bastard, do you not know who I am? I am the strongest man ever who has the strongest armada that would help me take over the Grand Line!" Krieg roared out.

"Really? Because from what I noticed is that you and that so called armada of yours got your asses handed to you on a silver platter," Naruto replied smugly, Kurama yipping in agreement from his position.

That made the man even more pissed off. Don revealed weaponry on his gold armor in which he shot a single bullet at the blond which was dodged.

"Phew that would have been a big pain if it hit!" Naruto said in a false relieved tone.

Don had enough with the insufferable brat and fired many rounds in hope of hitting him. When the shots stopped they all turned to see what happened to the boy. What they saw was not what they were expecting. Naruto stood there completely fine from the whole ordeal while the background was riddled with holes, the only thing that showed that something happened at all. Naruto stood there with a goofy grin before saying, "Wow you missed a lot, you must be blind old man!" That smacked some sense into the arrogant pirate captain that he will have to take more careful shots to see what happened.

He once again shot the blonde but this time everyone noticed that the bullets just went through him. Everyone got freaked out at this, especially Luffy, who screamed, "GHOST!" making Naruto snicker.

"Nah, I just at a Devil Fruit called the Kamui-Kamui fruit that makes me intangible and control of my own dimension," he explained. That settled most at present down.

Don tisked, "A Devil Fruit user? Humph, no matter you still can't beat me because I'm the strongest!" he said with an arrogant sneer.

"It doesn't matter, here this is enough food for everyone on your ship now leave," said Zeff, who was the owner of the Baratie.

"Wait, aren't you Red leg Zeff, said to have stained his feet with the blood of his enemies, the one who was considered one of the strongest and survived a single year in the Grand line?" Don asked in shock, momentarily forgetting the blonde nuisance in front of him.

"Not anymore," Zeff replied coolly.

"I can't believe that you gave up pirating for this shitty restaurant, but you were able to last a whole year in the Grand Line that means that you have a log. Give it to me! I need it so that I can conquer the Grand Line and become the pirate king!" Krieg demanded.

"Hey, I will become pirate king you asshole!" interjected Luffy.

"Hahhahaha, You? Oh please, the title belongs to the strongest and that means me you stupid brat! You wouldn't last a day in those waters." Krieg scoffed at the straw hat wearing boy.

"Why not? You lasted a week and you're nothing but a weakling wearing a garbage can for a suit," reasoned Naruto making the chefs and Straw Hats snicker at the insult towards the captain.

"You shitty brat!" Don Krieg was about to shoot again but was stopped by Luffy who wanted to fight the arrogant man.

"Gomu-gomu no pistol!" catching Krieg off guard, Luffy punched him in the stomach with a stretched out arm, sending him flying towards his ship along with the food.

'Whoa, the kid may look weak but he sure isn't!' thought Naruto.

On the other ship Don Krieg stood with relative ease as his golden armor took the whole impact. "You worthless insect, you will pay!" he shouted back towards the Baratie.

Luffy shot himself towards the ship like a slingshot to face his opponent while Naruto followed by teleporting himself there in a whirlpool like ripple of air. When the two pirates were about to fight they were stopped in their tracks by a gun shot.

"Luffy-san, I'm sorry but please give up or I will be forced to kill Zeff!" Gin demanded while holding a double barreled pistol at Zeff's head, his broken peg leg clutched in the pirate's other hand. Luffy looked indecisive while the cooks of the restaurant looked angry that a lowlife would attack Zeff like that. Sanji took it the worst so he took it upon himself to go towards Gin.

"Gin let him go! You can take me, so please let the old man go," Sanji pleaded, though he looked calm on the outside.

Gin did not look pleased but he decided to take him to at least repent a little.

He took the gun and put it to the blonde's temple.

"Really Gin, you will attack the hand that fed you?" asked Naruto.

"DO NOT LISTEN TO THE WEAK INSECT GIN! I ORDER YOU TO KILL HIM, MAYBE IF HE DIES THEN WE WILL GET THE LOG!" Krieg bellowed.

Gin was very conflicted, he did not want to kill the man that was kind enough to help him stay away from death's door but he was still loyal to his captain. In an attempt to come up with a compromise he yelled towards his captain, "DON, PLEASE LET'S JUST LEAVE! WE HAVE THE FOOD, WE CAN STILL RULE!"

The captain did not look happy with the answer, "Gin, I order you to take that gun and kill yourself for disobeying your leader, now!"

Shakily Gin took the gun and pointed it to himself.

"NO!" Naruto came in time in another ripple of air to take the gun away and knock the man unconscious for a while. Not happy with the turn of events Krieg decided to call out his other fighter "Pearl!"

In a flash a towering man appears. Pearl's ensemble includes two large iron plates covering his front and backside, as well as two small plates with large pearls embedded in them for strong, blunt attacks clutched in his hands.

"I am a shield man and a dandy man," he said confidently.

"IT PEARL! HE WILL BEAT THE CRAZY COOK!" The cries of the pirates came forth and seem to boost the weird man's confidence and arrogance.

"I Have won sixty-one battles to the death and never have I been harmed, I have never lost a single drop of blood," Pearl boasted as he got ready to take on the Baratie's crew.

While this was happening, Luffy had been fighting Don Krieg before he got distracted by the arrival of the man named Pearl.

"I wonder what he is saying?" Luffy asked himself while hanging on a mast pole.

"HEY YOU WEAK INSECT, DON'T GET DESTRACTED OR YOU WILL DIE!" Krieg yelled before sending a spike ball to Luffy, destroying the mast and sending him flying towards the Baratie. On his way down he hit Pearl on the head, giving him a nose bleed.

"Oh no," said the pirates that knew Pearl.

"PEARL LISTEN, IT IS JUST A NOSE BLEED NOT A BATTLE WOUND, CALM DOWN PEARL!" they then screamed as Pearl started to freak out, banging his hand shields together.

"DAN-N-GEROUS! THEY ARE DANGEROUS! MUST GET RID OF! FIRE PEARL!" Pearl screamed as his shields suddenly caught on fire.

'He set himself on fire, I wonder why?' Naruto asked himself.

With the fire around him the weird man set fire to the ship to destroy it.

"Fire, fire keeps on burning, must burn!" was Pearls chant.

Meanwhile, Don Krieg was not taking well to being ignored and sent his spiked ball towards the ship. Luffy, not willing to let the ball hurt Sanji and the others, used his rubber Bazooka attack to send the ball back. The return was successful, but it ended up hitting a mast that broke and came crashing down towards the fight on the Baratie's deck. Taking notice, all but Pearl moved away and he ended up getting hit right on the head and going to la-la land.

With the two men down and only Krieg standing, Luffy once again went to fight the man

The two took stances and Luffy raced forwards to deliver a hit to Krieg. Said gold metal tin can stood still, confident that the boy's fists would be no match for his suit. Sadly, he was right and was well protected from the damage.

Luffy stepped back, noticing that it was no good. But, not willing to give up he took another sprint towards the arrogant pirate who stepped far away to use his tricks at full power.

Don smirked at the futile attempt, "Fool. Still trying even though you are going to die here along with the shitty brat. Well I commend you, come on take your best shot."

Luffy did not lose his stride and ran faster towards his target.

"The sea is your marker kid…" Don threw some pellets into the sea right in between him and the rubber-boy. "What lies in front of you is… YOUR GRAVE!" The bombs exploded, creating a wall of seawater.

"My grave?" parroted Luffy. He ran into the wall, taking his chances as Don fired at him with a few hitting his body. Krieg grinned arrogantly thinking that he had won, but that soon fell when he noticed the boy did not stop his advance. Don quickly pulled out a cape with spikes on the side though it did not stop Luffy from punching the man.

While the fight was entertaining, Naruto was getting bored and wanted a piece of the action. So when he noticed that the mad pirate was getting to his feet he used his Kamui-Kamui Fruit powers to teleport in front of him, effectively stopping the attack that was going for Luffy.

"Oi Luffy, I'm sorry but I'm taking him on because I'm getting bored and have a bone to pick with his gold stained ass."

Before either combatants had anything to say on Naruto's claim or jab at the evil pirate, Naruto jumped high and heel-dropped on the man's head, taking a move from his godmother. The man had no time to register the pain before a devastating right hook from the blonde sent him flying.

"Come on tin can that can't be all you can do? Entertain me!"

Krieg saw red and brought out his strongest weapon, the Great Battle Spear. "You just got me by surprise you foolish brat, that won't happen again! After all, I'm the strongest man in the world!"

"I thought that was White Beard. Does that mean that you fought him and beat him?" Naruto quipped.

Everyone was silent at the inquiry. The blonde was right and everyone knew it. Even Gin cannot refuse such a fact whether he was loyal to his captain or not.

"SHUT UP!" Krieg roared.

Naruto sweat dropped and took that as a no. Don did not delay any longer and slashed down with his explosive spear. Naruto did not even bother to dodge such a deadly attack, making all spectators wonder if the kid was suicidal, which he probably was, as he was not even twitching at the possibility of death.

The spear hit the ground with a loud explosion but when everyone saw that the whiskered blond was alright they were very much confused. Naruto decided to explain a little.

"Did you guys forget my Devil Fruit power?" They all nodded a little ashamed making the boy sweat drop again before continuing, "Well my power is the Kamui-Kamui fruit, which gives me intangibility and teleportation for a start. With the intangible power, nothing in this dimension can hurt me. Though it's not indefinite for now because I can only hold it for several seconds. Teleportation means that I can travel long distances as long as I know my destination."

Everyone was amazed at its potential and power. While it was not a Logia Fruit it still provided the same type of physical evasion.

When the fight was about to resume everyone froze when they noticed a small one person boat floating close to them and on that boat was…

I know that it is not long and probably terrible but this probably going to be a one shot anyways because I've been having some problems along with writers block.


End file.
